Heaven is a place on earth I
by Blackwell
Summary: Existen momentos de cambio. Momentos de elección. Y de pronto sucedió que en uno de esos momentos, un niño de ojos verdes se quedó en vez de irse. Se quedó y habló con el niño con bigotes en sus mejillas. VARIOS ONE-SHOT.


**

* * *

**

Dis

**claimer**: NADA ME PERTENECE, NO TENGO NADA, SOY POBRE, SNIFF.. SNIFF..

**N/A:**

Escribi esto en dos dias. Perdon por los horrores de ortografia, he he..

Es que la idea se me pegó y no podía hacer nada hasta que completara esto.

(No se que me dió que primero lo escribí en ingles pero se los puse en español porque Mara me dijo que lo hiciera, creo que le daba flojera leer en inglés! JAJAJA +¡¡Diviértete en tu viaje Mara!!+)

Disfruten!

* * *

**'Heaven is a place on earth'**

By Blackwell

* * *

Había niños y niñas de cinco a once años en el campo de juegos. Algunos jugaban solos, otros con juguetes y otros más en los columpios y resbaladeros.

Todos ellos sonriendo.

Todos ellos riendo.

Todos ellos felices.

Porque así es la inocencia de la juventud, tan libre, tan confiada, tan impresionables, tan... joven.

* * *

Un pequeño niño rubio en shorts bancos, una camisa azul con una espiral naranja en el frente y sandalias los observaba desde no muy lejos cuidadosamente escondido detras de un árbol, parte de él deseando que algun niño lo viera y le pidiera jugar con ellos mientras otra parte, la parte que lo salvaba cada día de meterse en uno o dos grandes problemas, lo mantenía medio escondido en caso de que algún adulto fuera a encontrarlo y a sacarlo del campo de juegos para luego decir a los otros niños que no jugaran con _ese niño_.

Observó el campo de juegos meticulosamente..

Ningún adulto a la vista.

Perfecto.

Con una refinada gracia que nadie esperaría de un niño de siete años el pequeño se reveló a sí mismo de detrás del árbol de un salto.

Una tentativa, tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

Expectantes y esperanzados ojos azules.

Pequeños pasos titubeantes.

Manos nerviosas a los lados.

_**Mejillas con líneas como bigotes.**_

Al inicio pareció como si solo unos cuantos de los chicos notaron que se acercaba, entonces, como una reacción en cadena, otros niños comenzaron a notar el abrupto cese a los juegos y siguiendo las miradas de los demás, supieron que el niño rubio estaba ahí.

-¡Hey! –voces infantiles comenzaron- ¿No es él _ese niño_?

-¿Él?

-Papá dice que solo trae problemas.

-¡Me tengo que ir! ¡La abuela dice que tengo que irme si él llega! ¡Se vuelve loca si me quedo!

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué rayos hace él aquí?!

-Seguramente tiene piojos, no te le acerques.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué sucede?

-¡No voy a jugar con él! ¡Es un idota!

-Solo ignórenlo, mama lo dice. Se irá.

-¿Y porqué no… ?

-¡¿Estas loco?!

-¿Qué hace ese niño parado ahí?

-¡Hey! ¡Ese es mi columpio!

-¡No es cierto, te paraste, ahora es mío!

-¡Tramposo!

Los niños volvieron a sus juegos.

No a punto de dejarse detener por simples palabras el niño rubio siguió caminando hasta alcanzar un grupo de cuatro chicos que platicaban animadamente.

-¡Hola! -dijo el rubio con una voz infantil alta y feliz- ¿Qué hacen? ¿Es divertido? ¿Puedo jugar también?

Silencio.

El grupo había dejado de hablar.

-¡No estamos jugando! –replicó el más alto de todos rápidamente- Estábamos, mhhm…

El más alto miró a otro chico que vestía camisa roja.

-¡Sí! Ehm, ya nos íbamos, sí, ya nos vamos a nuestras casas –dijo 'camisa roja' casi convincentemente.

_Casi__._

La sonrisa del niño rubio se redujo un poco pero se mantuvo en su lugar.

Otro de los chicos, que masticaba algo en la boca, le dirigió una sonrisita nerviosa y puso su brazo derecho sobre los hombros del último niño, tenía los ojos de un verde intenso.

-¡Estamos... (chum) …aquí desde… (chum) …muy tem… (chum)…prano! ¿Verdad?–dijo 'chico masticador' mirando sobre su brazo.

'Ojos verdes' asintió despacio con la cabeza.

-Hora de irnos –dijo el más alto, entonces gritó- ¡A correr!

Y se alejó corriendo. Su grupo de amigos unos segundos detrás.

Antes de dar vuelta en la esquina uno de ellos no pudo evitar una última mirada al parque de juegos. Vió al pequeño niño rubio cerrar sus ojos y suspirar cansadamente, tristemente.

El niño de ojos verdes titubeó.

* * *

_E__l mundo pareció detenerse en ese momento._

* * *

Existen momentos en la vida de cada uno de nosotros, momentos que cambian la dirección de nuestro futuro, la forma de nuestro mundo. Momentos de cambio. Momentos de elección.

Y de pronto sucedió, que en uno de esos momento un niño de ojos verdes se dirigió al Sur en vez del Norte.

Se quedó en vez de irse.

* * *

_Y el mundo __continuó moviéndose de nuevo._

* * *

Regresó y caminó hacia el niño rubio.

-Ma, ma. (Ya, ya) ¿Porqué tan triste? ¡Oi! (¡Hei!)¡Vamos a jugar!

Los ojos se abrieron de pronto.

El niño lo miró con grandes ojos azules completamente impresionados antes de recuperarse rápidamente y levanter su pequeño puño derecho en el aire.

-¡YATA! (¡SÍ!)–gritó emocionado.

El rubio no podia creer su suerte, desde que recordaba un sentimiento de soledad y abandono siempre lo habían acompañado. Con los aldeanos, la mayoría se solía rehusar a mirarlo como si se negaran a admitir que estaba ahí, y con el resto, siempre recibía _esas_ miradas, una rara mezcla entre disgusto y aprension como si hubiera hecho algo que ellos creían no estaba bien, pero por su vida Naruto no podía recordar que era lo que les había hecho. Tal vez habían sido sus padres quien quiera que hayan sido o tal vez él había hecho algo sin darse cuenta, de todas formas los aldeanos parecían tener los labios muy bien sellados porque nadie nunca le decía nada.

Él sería el último en aceptarlo pero sabía que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a un montón de gente, algunos parecían apenas tolerar su presencia siempre y cuando no les dirigiera la palabra, otros lo ignoraban completamente. Si era honesto consigo mismo la única persona a la que parecía caerle bien era al viejo Hokage; pero algunas veces Naruto se preguntaba a sí mismo si no era precisamente por el hecho de que era Hokage, nunca había visto al viejo siendo malo con nadie, tal vez sólo trataba bien a todas las personas, incluyendolo a el. Naruto pensaba que sería muy feliz siendo un ninja porque de esa forma trabajaría para la única persona que era bueno con él.

Y ahora, finalmente estaba con alguien que lo trataba bien, aquel chico se había quedado con él, no se había ido con los otros niños. Se había quedado con él.

Ese gesto era algo que Naruto, aún a su corta edad, sabía que debía ser apreciado.

Jugaron a las escondidas toda la tarde, a traerla, a las cuerdas, con una pelota roja olvidada junto a una de las bancas del parque, en los columpios y en el resbaladero, una y otra y otra vez hasta que el cielo comenzó a ponerse oscuro. Fue sólo entonces cuando se detuvieron.

-Ya se está poniendo oscuro, ¿No tienes que ir a casa?

-No

-¿Alguien te va a recoger?

-No, ¿Ya te vas?

-Hai. Mama dice que tengo que regresar antes de que se ponga muy oscuro, ahora que tengo diez puedo llegar un poco después de que el sol se oculte. No vivo muy lejos de aquí, solo dos cuadras hacia allá –dijo apuntando hacia el lado derecho de la calle- ¿Y tú? ¿Donde vives… mhhm? Ano, gomen! (Ehh, perdón!) ¡Nunca te pregunté tu nombre! Mi nombre es Miyahara Kenji.

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto. ¡Eres genial Miyahara-san!

'Ojos verdes', Miyahara Kenji, dejó escaper una risita sorprendida.

-Solo dime Kenji-kun, ¿De acuerdo Naruto-kun?

Un par de ojos azules brillaron..

Una dulce sonrisa, ya no triste.

-Ya debo irme, ¿Tú también te vas?

El rubio asintió.

-¡Bye, Naruto-kun y buenas noches!

-¡Bye Kenji-kun!

Kenji caminó por la acera derecha de la calle y se perdió de vista al doblar la esquina.

Naruto se sentó en un columpio, y mientras miraba a las estrellas en el cielo oscuro de la noche comenzó a tararear una alegre melodía.

Pronto, ya no había nadie más en el parque, sólo él.

* * *

-¿Ano (Ehh)… Kenji-kun? ¿Éstas seguro que esta cosa vieja no se romperá?

-¡Oi! (¡Oye!) ¡Es tan duro como las paredes de la aldea, sube aquí y lo verás!

Naruto miró a Kenji quien estaba sentado felizmente sobre una rama y luego al enorme árbol que parecía tres veces más grande que todos los demás. Kenji había querido mostrar a Naruto su árbol favorito en todo el mundo, así que habían acordado encontrarse temprano por la mañana en la orilla de la villa y habían caminado un poco adentrándose en el bosque por varios minutos.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que había conocido Kenji.

La vida de Naruto se había vuelto mejor y más brillante.

Las miradas hostiles y los murmullos mientras caminaba por las calles ya no lo molestaban tanto como antes, aunque cuando Kenji confesó que su madre le había dicho que no se acercara mucho a 'ése niño' (aunque Kenji le había asegurado que no le importaba lo que la gente dijera de él, el pensaba que era un muy buen niño, todavía insistía en que los aldeanos debían estarlo confundiendo con algún otro chico rubio que probabemente les había hecho algo muy malo pero aún no se daban cuenta que Naruto no era ese niño) había estado muy confundido, no recordaba haber hecho alguna broma cerca del parque de juegos o de la casa de Kenji como para que su mamá supiera sobre él.

Su reputación como niño problema debía de estar creciendo.

Naruto había presentado a Kenji a su amado ramen y Kenji lo había hecho comer un poco de pastel de queso que no sabía tan mal, de acuerdo, le había encantado, no tanto como ramen pero sí le había gustado. Kenji le había enseñado como hacer un papalote y Naruto le había enseñado como poner papel mojado en un trozo de bambú para arrojarlo a la espalda de la gente. Kenji le había enseñado a preparar leche con chocolate y Naruto le había enseñado como poner aceite en la entrada principal de la casa de alguien; Kenji no supo para que era el aceite hasta que vío al hombre resabalar y caer de espaldas al suelo, al inicio había estado mortificado y había tratado de disculparse con el tipo pero el rubio no lo había dejado y para el final del día ambos se estaban riendo por la mala suerte del hombre.

Se veían casi cada uno o dos días en el parque de juegos y habían jugado una vez con los amigos de Kenji aunque se veían un poco aprensivos.

Naruto había visto al viejo el otro día y se había quedado toda la tarde en la torre del Hokage platicando animadamente acerca de su amigo, repitiendo las cosas cinco veces aunque el viejo parecía no darse cuenta y solo le sonreía felizmente diciendo lo feliz que estaba de que tuviera un nuevo amigo. El rubio había prometido traer a su nuevo amigo la proxima vez que fuera de visita.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! El árbol no es tan grande ¡No seas una niñita llorona! ¡Dame tu mano y te ayudaré a subir!

-¡No soy una niñita llorona! –gritó el rubio frunciendo el ceño y lanzando una mirada venenosa a su amigo de ojos verdes.

-¡Entonces pruébalo! –retó Kenji.

-¡Voy a patear tu trasero!

Y Naruto corrió hacia el árbol y de un gran salto se lanzó a la rama más baja, casi un minuto después estaba ya sentado junto a Kenji disfrutando del viento que rozaba sus rostros.

-¡Me gusta mucho estar aquí arriba! Me gusta sentir el viento fresco en mi rostro y la vista es genial, mira –dijo, apuntando hacia la aldea que podia verse muy claramente desde donde estaban- ¡Ahí esta el mercado, y la tienda de juguetes, la academia ninja, la torre del Hokage, las piscinas también (¡Me encanta ir ahí!), el parque de juegos y mi casa!

Naruto miró.

Adoraba la aldea, era triste que los aldeanos no parecían apreciarlo siquiera un poquito.

-Yo supongo… por ahí esta mi departamento, en ese edificio –dijo el rubio apuntando a su edificio gris.

Silencio.

-¿En serio vives solo, verdad?

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene de extraño?

-No sé, eres muy pequeño…

-El viejo dijo lo mismo . Comosea, no le caigo bien a mucha gente, un día el orfanato me tiró fuera. Viví en el parque por un par de días hasta que un tipo ninja me llevó con el viejo, entonces él me dió un departamento. Sólo dijo que tenía que estar limpio y que no debería quedarme en la calle después de las diez de la noche. El viejo me trae comida cada dos semanas o envía a alguien cuando esta muy ocupado.

Kenji parpadeó.

-¿Cuál viejo?

-Tú sabes, el viejo Hokage.

Silencio.

Una risita.

Risas abiertas.

Carcajadas.

-¡Sólo tú Naruto! ¡Sólo tú! ¡Jajajaja!

Se quedaron ahí arriba por más de una hora.

-Tengo que irme, le dije a mama que no estaría afuera mucho tiempo porque es domingo y quiere salir a comprar varias cosas.

-Esta bién.

Ambos niños bajaron del árbol y regresaron por el bosque hasta la orilla de la aldea.

* * *

Naruto y Kenji estaban caminando y ocasionalmente casi corriendo en un juego de carreritas. Estaban medio corriendo con Kenji a la cabeza (por ser el más alto de los dos podía dar pasos más grandes, al rubio no le importaba hasta que su amigo de ojos verdes lo llamó 'enano' y ahora inisitía en que sería más alto que el algun día) y Naruto yendo unos pasos detrás cuando el rubio chocó de frente con un hombre que iba pasando y tropezando cayó de cabeza al suelo.

-¡Itai! (¡Ouch!) –se quejó Naruto sobando su cabeza mientras se paraba despacio al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vamos Naru-chan! !Apúrate! –dijo Kenji sonriendo, quedándose donde estaba esperando a su amigo.

-!No me digas así o ya verás! –replica el rubio apuntando a su amigo aunque una sonrisa no abandonó su cara todo el tiempo que duró la amenaza.

Naruto encaró al hombre para disculparse

-¡Gomen asai! (¡Lo siento mucho!) tipo-extraño-que se viste de negro!

Y el rubio ya estaba corriendo hacia su amigo.

-¡OI! (¡OYE!) –la voz era rasposa y madura- ¿ERES ESE CHICO? ¿UZUMAKI NARUTO?

El pequeño de siete años se detuvo y miró al hombre.

Era un hombre blanco, delgado y alto vestido todo de negro. El cabello y los ojos eran negros también y algo brillante estaba amarrado en su antebrazo izquierdo, algo que se parecía a una cinta...

-¡OI! (¡OYE!) ¡RESPÓNDEME, IDIOTA!

Ésta vez el hombre no tuvo que esperar por una respuesta.

-¡NO SOY IDIOTA, TÚ DOBLE IDIOTA! SOY EL GRANDIOSO UZUMAKI NARUTO ASÍ QUE MUESTRA ALGO DE RESPETO! –gritó el rubio, mirando directamente en pozos gemelos de negro, ojos negros oscuros, ojos negros, ojos roj...

-¡¡NARUTO, CUIDADO!!

* * *

'Se vé raro' pensó Kenji mientras Naruto se levantaba sobando su cabeza golpeada. No quería quedarse y hablar con el tipo-extraño-que se vestía de negro así que apuró a su amigo.

-¡Vamos Naru-chan! !Apúrate!

-!No me digas así o ya verás!

Oh, sí. A su amigo de ojos azules no le gustaba que le llamara así por lo que trataba de usar ese nombre a cada oportunidad possible para que el rubio se molestara. Era gracioso cuando su cara se ponía toda roja de verguenza.

-¡Gomen asai! (¡Lo siento mucho!) tipo-extraño-que se viste de negro!

Dios. Apenas unas pocas semanas y ya se estaba pareciendo a Naruto.

Sonrío.

Y sí que era un tipo extraño que se vestía de negro.

-¡OI! (¡OYE!) ¿ERES ESE CHICO? ¿UZUMAKI NARUTO?

Un silencio sorprendido.

¿Cómo sabía el nombre de Naruto?

Observó al hombre con más cuidado. ¿Quién era él? ¿Era peligroso? ¿Era uno de esos aldeanos que odiaban a Naruto?

-¡OI! (¡OYE!) ¡RESPÓNDEME, IDIOTA!

¡La audacia de ese hombre! ¡Llamar a su amigo idiota! ¡Naruto no era un idiota! De hecho, el rubio era muy inteligente para su edad, algunas veces hasta lo superaba (pero ni en sueños admitiría eso frente a Naruto).

-¡NO SOY IDIOTA, TÚ DOBLE IDIOTA...

Y el temperamento de Naruto se also de nuevo En serio tenía que aprender a controlarse, le había dicho ya varias veces que...

- … SOY EL GRANDIOSO UZUMAKI NARUTO ASÍ QUE MUESTRA ALGO DE RESPETO!

Mientras hablaba, su amigo no había notado que el hombre vestido de negro extendía su mano y alcanzaba la bolsa derecha de su pantalón tomando algo de él. Era una…

Ojos verdes se agrandaron con temor.

Su cerebro actúo solo y las palabras estaban fuera de su boca antes de haberlas pensado siquiera.

-¡¡NARUTO, CUIDADO!!

* * *

Ojos azules se agrandaron.

Una cosa brillante voló rapidamente hacia el.

_El mundo pareció detenerse por un __segundo. _

Se acercó a su cabeza. Cabello rubio cayó al suelo.

Pasó junto a él.

Y lo escuchó.

_Un sonido que siempre recordaría. _

El sonido de un alto.

Un objeto golpeando algo.

Metal golpeando carne.

Olvidó todo acerca del hombre vestido de negro y el objeto brillante.

El rubio volteó su cabeza.

Miró detrás de él.

Lo vió.

_Una__ imagen que nunca olvidaría. _

Todavía de pie.

Pálido como una hoja de papel.

Grandes ojos verdes por siempre atrapados en una mirada perdida de sorprendida incredulidad.

Ambas manos aferradas fuertemente a algo del lado izquierdo de su estómago.

Algo medio-brillante, medio-cubierto con rojo.

La gravedad hizo efecto y Kenji cayó de espaldas.

Un 'clank' resonó en la calle vacía.

Una kunai ensangrentada en el suelo.

El pequeño de siete años que había estado paralizado se despertó de pronto y se apuró al lado de su amigo. Una expression de terror en su rostro.

-¡Kenji! ¡Kenji! ¡Por favor! ¡KENJI! –gritó Naruto, lágrimas resbalando profusamente por sus mejillas.

-Na… nar… u… ch-n.

-¡No! ¡Kenji! Yo… yo, iré… por…

¡Herido!

¡Estaba herido!

Era sangre.

Estaba sangrando.

Kenji. Sangrando. Brillante. Volaba. Rojo. Golpeó. Rápido. Sangrando. Kenji. Sangre. Rápido. Tanta sangre. Tan pálido. Kenji sangrando. Apúrate. Sangre en sus manos. Sangre en sus piernas, su camisa. Rojo. Kenji. La sangre era roja. Rápido. Tanto rojo. No más rojo. No rojo. Detenlo. Apúrate. Kenji. Brillante. Golpeó. Rápido. Detén lo rojo. Apúrate. Se cayó. No rojo. No sangre. Apúrate. Detén lo rojo. Cómo detener lo rojo. Muévete. Detén la sangre. Apúrate. Rápido. Deténlo. Rápido. Que alguien la detenga. Rápido. ¡Detén la sangre! ¡Rápido! ¡Detén la sangre! ¡RÁPIDO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA QUE DEJE DE SANGRAR! **¡RÁPIDO!**

-¡A… AAYU… ! –gritó el rubio- ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!

Naruto miró en pánico a ambos lados de la calle, no había nadie.

-**¡AYUUDA! ****¡POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN AYÚDELO! **–gritó más fuerte.

Nadie venía.

¿Porqué?

No había nadie.

_¿Dónde estaban todos?_

--**¡AYUUDA! ¡POR FAVOOOR! ¡¡ALGUIEN AYUUDELO!!**

Kenji no se movía

¿Dónde estaban los adultos?

**-¡¡AYUUUDAAAAA****!!**

Seguía sangrando.

¿Dónde estaban los ninjas?

**-****¡POR FAVOOOR! ¡¡AYUUDAAAA!!**

Había tanta sangre en el suelo.

¿Dónde estaba el viejo?

**-¡POR FAVOR! ¡LO SIENTO! ****¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡POR FAVOOR! ¡AYÚDENLO!**

¿Estaba respirando?

¿Vendría alguien a ayudar?

_¡¿Dónde estaban todos?!_

Kenji seguía sin moverse, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados pero seguía sangrando.

Estaba sangrando _tanto_.

Estaban entre la aldea y el inicio del bosque interior de Konoha. Tal vez no había gente cerca.

Naruto tomó una desición.

El pequeño se levantó y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta las calles de la aldea.

¡AHÍ!

Una mujer mayor con bolsas de mandado caminaba por la calle.

-¡Por favor, Señora! –gritó mientras aún corría hacia ella- ¡POR FAVOR AYÚDELO!

La mujer dió un brinco y lo miró exhaltada. Segundos después lanzó un grito, dejando caer sus bolsas al suelo y sus contenidos dispersados por toda la calle. Antes de que Naruto pudiera acercarse, ella ya estaba corriendo en la dirección contraria, sus bolsas olvidadas.

El niño se detuvo, confundido. Pero no pensó en ello y cambiando dirección corrió hacia la izquierda, dentro del mercado del que la mujer había salido.

De inmediato identificó a un hombre maduro cerca de un lugar con cebollas y al instante se arrojó a las piernas del hombre gritando frenéticamente.

-¡POR FAVOR, AYÚDELO! ¡ESTA HERIDO! ¡POR FAVOR, SEÑOR! ¡ESTA SANGRANDO! ¡AYÚDELO! ¡AYÚDELO!

El hombre había estado inicialmente sorprendido y más que un poco confundido, pero cuando miró con cuidado el rostro del niño adherido a sus piernas.. una mirada a esas líneas como bigotes en sus mejillas... sus ojos se agrandaron y frunció el ceño.

-¡Oi! (¡Hey!) ¡Mocoso! ¡Aléjate de mí!

El chico rehusó a moverse gritando algo que el hombre no se molestó en escuchar, era, después de todo, 'ese niño'el que estaba hablando, nada bueno podia venir de su boca. Entonces el hombre tomó a Naruto a la fuerza por los hombros y lo arrojó al piso sin cuidado. El rubio se quedó ahí en el suelo momentaneamente sorprendido.

Había más gente en el mercado pero todos miraban a cualquier lado menos al niño. Y los murmullos y gritos comenzaron de nuevo como cada vez que Naruto se atrevía a acercarse a un lugar con mucha gente reunida.

-¡Vete de aquí!

-¡Tú, niño! ¡Lárgate de este lugar!

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Cómo se atreve esa cosa a venir aquí!

-¡Sí! Entrando así sin más, como si fuera dueño del lugar.

Había al menos veinte personas en el mercado pero nadie quería escuchar.

Nadie quería ayudar a Kenji.

_Por favor__._

¿No habían escuchado nada de lo que había dicho?

_Por favor._

¡¿Porqué nadie ayudaba a Kenji?!

_Por favor._

¡¡POR QUÉ!!

_Por favor._

¡Kenji necesitaba ayuda!

_Por favor._

Tenía que encontrar a alguien que ayudara a Kenji.

Naruto corrió fuera del mercado y entró a la calle en un estado de pánico total.

Necesitaba a alguien.

_Por favor._

Cualquiera.

_Por favor._

Y de repente, un joven de cabello castaño estaba ahí caminando por la calle. Naruto ignoró la cicatriz sobre la nariz del joven y se concentró solamente en la cinta de metal en su frente y la ropa gris con verde que usaba.

Una cinta con el símbolo de Konoha. Ninja. Chunnin.

* * *

_-__Y si alguna vez estas en peligro o necesitas ayuda para algo serio busca a un ninja. _

_-¿Eh? __¿Cómo? ¿Un ninja, viejo?_

_-Sí, Naruto-kun. __Los ninjas protegen a todas las personas que viven en nuestra aldea. _

_Una pausa__._

_-¿Incluso a mí? –voz llena de curiosidad __infantil. Ojos azules esperando una respuesta. _

_Silencio. _

_Un suspiro__._

_-Sí__, Naruto-kun. Incluso a tí. _

* * *

¡Era un ninja!

¡El ninja seguro ayudaría a Kenji!

-¡ESPERA! ¡NINJA-SAN!

El ninja se detuvo y dirigío su atención al pequeño rubio en la calle.

Reconocimiento y sorpresa llenaron sus ojos.

Naruto temió lo peor cuando vió los ojos del ninja agrandarse ligeramente pero esta vez no dejaría que lo pusieran a un lado. No sería ignorado. Ése ninja ayudaría a Kenji lo quisiera o no.

El pequeño se arrojó al hombre y se aferró a sus pantaones oscuros sin intenciones de dejarlo ir.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡NECESITA AYUDA! ¡AYÚDALO NINJA-SAN! ¡ESTA SANGRANDO! ¡POR FAVOOR, AYÚDALO!

El hombre estaba frunciendo el ceño y entonces, palideció.

-¿Dijiste…? ¿Sangrando? ¿Quién esta sangrando? ¿Dónde?

El niño se sintió a punto de llorar otra vez de puro alivio.

Al fin.

A alguien le importaba.

-¡Ese extraño tipo vestido de negro! ¡Y luego Kenji no deja de sangrar! ¡Está por ahí! –dijo Naruto apuntando detrás de sí con una mano temblorosa, sus ojos llenandose de lágrimas- ¡Cerca del parque de juegos!

De alguna manera el ninja ya estaba corriendo, cargando al niño en su lado izquierdo.

-A la derecha, por allá, por aquí –dijo el rubio, guiándo al ninja entre las calles.

Kenji todavía estaba ahí.

La sangre se había extendido aún más a los lados.

El ninja bajó a Naruto con rapidez, corrió hacia Kenji and se arrodilló junto a él.

Después, cuando Naruto fuera a tratar de recorder aquellos momentos se daría cuenta que todo estaba sumamente borroso después de eso.

Recordaría al ninja leantándose con Kenji en sus brazos, diciéndole que iría al hospital, diciéndole que no se moviera, diciéndole que alguien vendría por él.

_Ahora que tengo diez puedo llegar un poco después de que el sol se oculte._

El ninjayléndose corriendo sobre los tejados.

_¡¡Es que estas tan sucio __Naruto-kun!! __¡¡JAJAJAJA!!_

Él mismo, solo, parado ahí mirando el charco de la sangre de su amigo.

_Solo dime Kenji-kun, ¿De acuerdo Naruto-kun?_

Aquel objeto brilloso. Aquella kunai que había golpeado a su amigo ahora cubierta de sangre seca.

_¡__Wow, en serio que te gusta el ramen! Bueno, lo voy a probar._

Y entonces, lo supo.

_Mhhmm... __¡De acuerdo! Desde hoy, tu nombre es oficialmente Naru-chan! ¿Porqué? ¡Es solo que eres tan pequeño y tan lindo! ¡JaJaJaJa!_

Solo…

_¡¡NARUTO, CUIDADO!!_

…lo había sabido.

_Na… nar… u… ch-n._

Nunca vería a su amigo sonriendo, riendo, hablando, corriendo por la calle, ni jugando en los rebaladeros o los columpios. Su amigo mirándolo, hablando con él, sonriéndole a él, jugando con_ él_, su amigo solo estando ahí con él.

_Mi nombre es Miyahara Kenji._

Nunca estaría con él porque su amigo estaba…

_¡Oh! ¡Vamos! El árbol no es tan grande ¡No seas una niñita llorona! __¡Dame tu mano y te ayudaré a subir! _

Kenji estaba…

_Ma, ma.__ ¿Porqué tan triste? ¡Oi! ¡Vamos a jugar!_

Había sentido una nueva ola de lágrimas llenando sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas.

Su amigo.

Nadie podia perder toda esa sangre y sobrevivir.

Su amigo había muerto.

Alguien había lastimado a su amigo y nadie había querido ayudarlo.

_Una acción que nunca perdonaría._

Cuatro ninjas más habían aparecido cerca de él desde dios sabe donde. Se habían puesto a hacer algo que Naruto no supo que era; uno de ellos se le acercó. Era una chica pelirroja de cabello largo usando ropas grises y verdes. Chunnin como el otro ninja.

Le hizo muchas preguntas, su voz casi se quebraba cuando le pregunto por el nombre de Kenji y su dirección pero se forzó a contester y vagamente notó uno de los otros ninjas desaparecer en la dirección de la casa de Kenji. Y luego se encontró repitiendo respuesta tras respuesta y luego las mismas respuestas una y otra vez. No entendía porqué la chica le preguntaba las mismas cosas pero en diferentes formas.

_¿Qué habia pasado? Un hombre había venido ¿Así que había aparecido un hombre? Sí ¿Así que el que lo hizo fue el hombre? __Sí. Pero ¿Había sido el hombre o alguien más? Sí, si fue el hombre. ¿Entonces quién había hecho esto? Ya te dije, fue el hombre_.

Y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad la chica había dicho que irían al hospital y luego, todo se volví aún más borroso y confuse, Naruto suponía que se había dormido a mitad de camino mientras la chica brincaba de tejado en tejado cargándolo en su espalda porque la próxima cosa que supo fue cuando que despertó en el hospital de Konoha casi un día entero después.

El viejo Hokage había venido unas horas más tarde y se había sentado en la orilla de su cama, se había quedado en silencio con él por mucho tiempo.

Horas pasaron.

El rubio rompió el silencio e hizo aquella horrible pregunta.

El viejo Hokage contestó.

Le dió la respuesta que Naruto esperaba, no la que quería.

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla derecha y el rubio no se molestó en secarla.

Hubo silencio de nuevo y fue el Hokage quien lo rompió esa vez.

Finalmente preguntó qué había pasado y Naruto había contestado lo mejor que pudo. Tratando de recordar todos los pequeños detalles que había pasado por alto acerca de aquel tipo… el extraño vestido de negro que había...

_Kenji…_

Mientras yacía en el hospital recordando a su amigo, el desinterés de los aldeanos, el hombre extraño vestido de negro que después de pensarlo se había dado cuenta era un ninja, al ninja con la cicatriz en su nariz que finalmente lo había ayudado se hizo una promesa.

_Se prometió a sí mismo que __siempre recordaría. _

_Que nunca olvidaría._

_Y que nunca perdonaría._

De ahí en adelante serían muy pocas las cosas que podrían traer una pequeña, triste y reluctante sonrisa en el rostro de un pequeño rubio de ojos azules con líneas como bigotes en las mejillas.

Cuando llegara la hora, la aldea de Konoha se arrepentiría de su trato hacia el contenedor del demonio zorro de las nueve colas.

* * *

**El fin**

* * *

Lo acabé el 1° de Marzo del 2008 a las 2:56am


End file.
